Folding beds have been used for sometime and are particularly useful in living arrangements of relatively limited space. When the bed is not in use, it can be folded up and put out of the way. In a one bedroom apartment, for instance, this is very beneficial.
The use of a folding bed with a storage cabinet is also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,073,293 discloses a structure comprising a folding bed with storage cabinet in which the storage cabinet can also serve as a desk. U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,762 discloses a structure comprising a folding bed and a storage cabinet in which the storage cabinet has the proportions and appearance of a chest of drawers; the top portion of the cabinet, in fact, includes a drawer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,832 discloses a folding bed and cabinet combination in which the frame of the bed in the open position becomes the walls and top of the cabinet in the closed position; the patented structure also contains means for dropping the upper portion of the front panel to a horizontal position so that it may be used as a writing desk or serving area.